


Mr. & Mr. Suh

by VenTea



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Mr. & Mrs. Smith Fusion, Happy Ending, M/M, Married Couple, Minor Violence, Secret Identity, Taeyong attempts to murder Johnny but the power of love stops him lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenTea/pseuds/VenTea
Summary: Taeyong stares at the photo of the hitman who he tried to kill. The hitman who tried to kill him. His fucking husband.Beside him, Doyoung bites his lip anxiously. “What are you going to do?”“I’m going to fucking kill him,” Taeyong declares, and he’s never been more sure of anything in his life. Other than his wedding vows, that is.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 22
Kudos: 195
Collections: Challenge #5 — I heard a secret..





	Mr. & Mr. Suh

_(mr. lee - suh)_

Taeyong attempts to avoid pouring himself another glass of red wine. He’ll need all his wits if he’s going to survive the night.

He runs through his mental checklist: the dining table is set; the pot roast is warming in the oven; his favorite Beretta 1911 gun is strapped under the table at his usual seat.

He’s ready.

Taeyong takes a small sip of wine to calm his nerves and releases a deep sigh. It's been several hours since he discovered the secret that set his entire world aflame. Everything he knew about Johnny and their last three years of marriage flushed down the drain into the gutters.

»----------------------------------------------«

_“You’re fucking kidding me.”_

_Taeyong stares in disbelief at the photographs in his hands._

_When Taeyong was sent to take out a mark in Lisbon, Portugal, just two weeks ago, an unknown hitman almost stole his kill._

_Arriving in Portugal, Taeyong had immediately left the airport to station himself on the hotel’s rooftop across the street from the one the mark was staying at. Ignoring the hot sun to the best of his abilities, Taeyong assembles the sniper rifle his agency smuggled into the country for him._

_In the scope of his silent sniper rifle, Taeyong had the target in sight as soon as the mark entered his hotel room. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, he saw a red dot laser in the corner of his eye. Immediately, Taeyong pulled away from the target to locate the other rifle with his scope. He wasn’t about to let competition get in his way of completing the mission._

_The second Taeyong found the other rifleman, he pulled the trigger to knock him down without hesitation. Ignoring Doyoung’s frantic questioning from the coms device in his ear, Taeyong then quickly shifted his focus back to the target, sending a bullet through his skull._

_As soon as the body dropped to the floor, Taeyong dismantled his rifle and packed it neatly in the case. Silently congratulating himself on another job done, Taeyong had taken his time getting up._

_He made his way across the roof to the ladder leading down. But just before he descended, a bullet whizzed right by him and grazed his arm. Ignoring the pain, Taeyong had thrown himself off the edge and slid down the ladder to run to the safe point without looking back._

_He’s still cursing himself for not making sure the guy was dead._

_Having to report the incident to his agency had been excruciating, but, at least, they have a face._

_His husband’s face, to be exact. Taeyong stares at the photo of the hitman who he tried to kill. The hitman who tried to kill him. His fucking husband. Johnny fucking Suh._

_Beside him, Doyoung bites his lip anxiously. “What are you going to do?”_

_“I’m going to fucking kill him,” Taeyong declares, and he’s never been more sure of anything in his life. Other than his wedding vows, that is._

»----------------------------------------------«

From the kitchen window, Taeyong watches Johnny pull into their driveway. He has supposedly been on a ‘business trip’ for the last two days. He’s actually been on a contracted hit on the other side of the country, according to his investigations. Taeyong sets his wine glass down before he breaks it and makes his way across the kitchen.

He opens a hidden compartment at the back of the spice cabinet to reveal a selection of tactical knives. Quickly making his choice, he slides a thin stiletto knife into the hidden pocket of his knee-high leather boots.

Taeyong pours another glass of wine for Johnny, actively ignoring the urge to use one of the poisons hidden behind the painting above the sink. It’s better to lull Johnny into a sense of safety.

It’s an odd feeling to be preparing for the worst in the home they’ve slowly but steadily built up memories over the past few years. Memories of warm cuddles in front of their fireplace during cold winters. Memories of laughter as they gossiped about their scandalous neighbors. Memories of late nights in bed with trails of blaze left behind from searing kisses on skin.

Shaking away the thoughts, he waits for the sound of Johnny entering their home. He listens for the slam of the door behind Johnny and the rattling of the keys as they’re dropped into the entryway dish.

“Honey, I’m home!” Johnny calls, sounding as normal as ever. This fucking bastard.

Taking a calming breath, Taeyong forces a smile. “Welcome home, darling! Dinner’s ready.”

With wine glasses in hand, Taeyong enters the dining room to greet Johnny. This is their routine. Taeyong always comes home early to prepare dinner. Johnny always arrives just in time to eat.

Tonight, however, feels like welcoming home a stranger. Johnny’s usually gentle gaze now looks calculating. The kiss on his cheek feels colder than before. The lingering hand on the small of his back is restricting.

Before he can reflect on how all of this makes him feel, Taeyong clears his throat and offers Johnny the wine glass. “Some wine, dear?”

Johnny spends a moment too long staring at the offered glass before taking it. “Of course, thank you.”

Taeyong throws Johnny a sly smile before turning back to the kitchen, setting his wine glass by his place at the dining table. “Get settled! I made your favorite.”

“Smells delicious… is it pot roast?”

“Yes, but even better,” Taeyong answers as he pulls the tray from the oven. He comes back to set their meal in the center of the table, noting that Johnny’s wine glass is empty. He must’ve dumped it in fear of poison. “Your mother finally gave in after all my begging and sent me her special recipe. I hope I made it just like she did!”

“Oh, did she?” Johnny questions, disbelieving. “I didn’t realize you two kept in touch that often.”

Taeyong chuckles. “Of course, honey, she’s my mother-in-law, after all.”

“I see,” Johnny responds.

Taeyong slides a large knife out from his apron, ready to slice the pot roast, among other things. The sight of the knife has Johnny launching from his seat to Taeyong’s side. “Allow me, sweetheart.”

“Thank you,” Taeyong says, making his way to the other side. He pulls out a bread knife to slice the sourdough he stress-baked earlier, ignoring Johnny’s anxious glances.

Soon enough, they settle across the dining table. Taeyong lets the silence stew between them, not wanting to be the first one to break it.

Awkwardly, Johnny clears his throat. “So, how was work?”

Taeyong deliberately chews slowly. “We actually had some trouble with a project.”

“Is that so?”

“The client double-booked with another consultant, it seems like.”

“Well, I hope everything works out.”

“We’ll see what happens,” Taeyong says, a slight smirk pulling on the corner of his lips. “So, how was your business trip?”

“We actually ran into a few problems ourselves,” Johnny offers, his gaze turning darker. “Some figures didn’t add up.”

“Was it a big deal?” Taeyong asks, glancing up at Johnny from beneath his eyelashes.

Johnny pauses mid-bite, fork halfway between his plate and mouth. “We’re still resolving it.”

“I hope everything works out for you too.”

* * *

_(mr. suh)_

While Johnny cuts bite-sized pieces of the pot roast, he takes furtive glances up at his husband across the dining table.

Johnny still can’t believe Taeyong shot him a couple of weeks ago. He’d been so worried about not coming home to Taeyong only to find that Taeyong was the one who tried to kill him.

After failing to kill the mark, Johnny had reached out to some old connections to find out who shot him and stole his kill. It took some time, but imagine Johnny’s surprise when he clicked on the folder to see his husband’s face staring back at him.

Johnny had barely read through the rest of the information, just vaguely taking in the fact that Taeyong is a contracted killer for an underground agency. His focus is on the image; the cold, sharp eyes in the photo didn’t look like his husband at all.

Johnny has only known Taeyong to be mild-tempered, shy, and endearingly awkward. But now, he can’t unsee those fierce eyes.

The smiles Taeyong flashes him whenever he catches Johnny looking are biting and cryptic. Has Taeyong been faking his personality this whole time?

»----------------------------------------------«

_It’s a scorching day in Venezuela._

_Though it’s a perfect excuse to take a dip in the pool of the Sunsol Isla Caribe resort, the Margarita Island’s increased police presence is too unsettling for him to relax. He wonders if it has anything to do with his contract. Johnny just killed his target in a remote warehouse last night, and no one should’ve discovered the body until well after he flies out of the country._

_Staying vigilant, Johnny plants his ass in the lobby’s resort bar, keeping watchful eyes hidden behind his dark sunglasses. Amid his sparse conversation with the bartender, he casually asks why everything seems so tense today. As if it’s a secret, the bartender whispers to Johnny how someone broke into the capitol building in La Asunción of Nueva Esparta last night, and there are rumors that it was a foreigner. Now, the police are on the hunt for any solo foreign travelers._

_Johnny’s mind starts racing. The break-in isn’t related to his mission but getting caught up with the police is the last thing he needs._

_Just as he’s brainstorming a solution, the most beautiful man he’s ever seen walks right into the lobby. His embroidered white tunic hangs off his shoulders, the sun reflecting off the fabric giving the man a soft glow. He’s stunning. The second their eyes meet across the lobby, Johnny feels a pull towards him. And, for some reason, he’s sure that the other man feels the same._

_Even as the police storm into the hotel lobby, their feet guide them to each other, narrowly avoiding the authorities’ suspicions. It makes sense that the only two Asian men in the resort were traveling together in their eyes._

_The beautiful man looks up at Johnny with sparkling eyes and a bashful smile. “Do you mind if I use you to protect myself?”_

_Johnny barks a laugh, finding this stranger’s straightforwardness endearing. He takes a step closer, almost chest to chest with him. With a mischievous twinkle in his eye, Johnny replies cheekily, “As long as you give me your time, I have no problem being used.”_

_“It’s a given, isn’t it?” The man laughs, turning his gaze away shyly. His big round eyes draw back to Johnny to peek under his lashes. “If we’re going to be spending some time together, shouldn’t I get to know your name?”_

_“It’s Johnny,” he answers. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”_

_“Nice to meet you, Johnny. I’m Taeyong.”_

_With that, they spend the remainder of the day together. And the next day. And the next after that._

_They spend bright summer days lounging by the ocean and humid evenings exploring the city’s bustling nightlife. Inevitably, they end their nights wrapped up in each other, skin on skin burning against the cool white sheets. Johnny worships every inch of Taeyong’s body like a man starved, and Taeyong returns the attention tenfold._

_Johnny can’t begin to wrap his mind around their unexplainable chemistry. How his supposed “vacation” swept him up into this feeling he can’t name._

_But every good thing comes to an end at some point, right?_

_On Johnny’s last day before his flight back to South Korea early in the morning, they lie in bed together, Taeyong’s bare back leaning against Johnny’s chest. In their embrace, Johnny rubs small circles against Taeyong’s shoulder absentmindedly._

_“I could fall in love with you,” Taeyong declares, his voice airy._

_Johnny freezes, unsure of what to say, but Taeyong makes no indication he requires an answer. Still not looking at him, Taeyong continues, “I might be the only one feeling this, but I think that if you left without me saying this, I’d regret it for the rest of my life.”_

_Johnny takes a moment to think. Everything about who he is and what he does for a living comes crashing down around him. It was nice to forget that he kills for a roof over his head and a meal on the table. Being around Taeyong lifts a weight off his shoulders. And it’s nice while it lasts._

_It’s only supposed to last in Venezuela._

_What would happen if Taeyong officially entered his life? He has enemies everywhere. Taeyong would be at risk. It’s too dangerous._

_Still, Johnny is only a man. A particularly greedy one. He swallows and licks his lips. “Right now, we’re still two strangers in another country, and we might not even feel the same way when we’re back in Seoul, back to our actual lives.”_

_Taeyong stays quiet, but Johnny can see the slight slump of Taeyong’s shoulders, and his heart aches. Johnny tightens his hold around Taeyong, leaning his head in the crook of Taeyong’s neck._

_“Even though I know that… I still want to see you back home,” Johnny whispers honestly, the most honest he’s been with himself in a long time._

_Taeyong spins in his arms and Johnny flinches in surprise. He stares, searching Johnny’s eyes._

_“Are you serious?” He breathes after a moment._

_Words fail Johnny, so he nods, and then Taeyong’s lips are on his, desperate and eager. Johnny kisses back, already breathless._

_They spend one last night together, and in the early morning, Johnny leaves. But not without leaving behind a small note with his phone number._

_A few weeks later, Taeyong calls him._

_A year later, they swear an oath to have and to hold, from that day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do they part._

»----------------------------------------------«

Johnny stares at the empty wine glass by Taeyong’s side absentmindedly. No matter how betrayed he feels, Johnny swore an oath three years ago that he still intends to keep. And he needs to find out if Taeyong will honor his marriage vows too.

He drops his cutlery loudly against the porcelain plate, the loud clatter startling Taeyong. Johnny stands up from his place and steadily makes his way over to Taeyong, grabbing the wine bottle from the center of their dining table.

They stare at each other, waiting for any sudden movements. When Johnny reaches Taeyong’s side, he leans against the table and grabs Taeyong’s glass.

When he places the wine in Taeyong’s hand, Johnny asks, “Did you enjoy Portugal, my dear?”

Taeyong’s poker face twists into the familiar scowl Johnny would receive whenever he came home too late without letting Taeyong know. Immediately, Taeyong swings the knife in his hand at Johnny’s throat.

Prepared for some violence at his taunt, Johnny leaps back to avoid the fatal swipe, though the knife grazes his cheek.

“Are you kidding me, Johnny Suh?!” Taeyong screams, lunging forward with his knife.

Johnny continues dodging as they circle around the long dining table. He puts both hands up as if to surrender, but Johnny can’t help the smile on his face at seeing this new side of his husband when he thought he’s already seen everything. “Now, now, let’s have a calm conversation about this. Like adults, sweetheart.”

Taeyong’s eyes darken, and he snarls, “Like adults?! I can’t believe you’re a killer! How could you hide this from me?”

“Like you’re one to talk! You’re a killer too, babe,” Johnny retorts, pulling the silver tray from under the pot roast to block a swift swipe.

Taeyong ignores his remark, still slashing at Johnny with his knife, “How long have you known who I am? Did you meet me on purpose? Have you lied to me since the beginning?”

As he asks each question, Taeyong’s eyes water.

Johnny lets down his guard for a moment; he hates to see Taeyong cry. To his surprise, Taeyong pulls out a handgun from somewhere under the table and lunges, knocking Johnny down in his shock.

Taeyong straddles Johnny’s waist, the barrel of his gun pressed hard against Johnny’s chest. Johnny can feel the slight tremors from Taeyong’s shaky grip, and it gives Johnny hope.

Staring deep into Taeyong’s watery eyes, Johnny plainly confesses, “I love you.”

Taeyong’s lips tremble, holding back his tears like on their wedding day. Shakily, Taeyong asks, “How do I know you’re not lying this time?”

Johnny slowly brings his hands up to hold Taeyong’s gun over his chest, right above his heart. “If you feel like I’m lying to you, shoot me right now.”

Taeyong chokes back a sob. He quickly pulls the gun away from Johnny and slides it away from the both of them before collapsing onto Johnny’s body.

Taeyong’s tears flow, and when he finally pulls away, Johnny just gives him a small smile. Unexpectedly, Taeyong swings a powerful punch at Johnny’s face.

“That’s for making me bleed in Portugal,” Taeyong states, glaring. “It hurt to sleep on my side.”

In his shock from the punch, all Johnny feels is a pang of lust, and just how much love he has for this man. “You bruised me first, sweetheart.”

Taeyong retorts, “Well, I didn’t draw blood, now did I?”

Taeyong then falls back into Johnny’s embrace. Wrapping his arms around Taeyong’s shoulders, Johnny professes, “You’re lucky I don’t want to hurt your beautiful face or else I’d hit you right back.”

“I’d shoot you if you did.”

For a moment, there’s a comfortable silence.

“We need to re-have every single conversation,” Johnny muses, rubbing his thumb on Taeyong’s back.

“I have to be honest,” Taeyong muffles into Johnny’s chest. “My parents died when I was younger. I’m actually an orphan.”

Johnny pauses. “Then who the fuck attended our wedding?”

“... Paid actors…”

“... I can’t believe I brought my real parents to our wedding!”

**Author's Note:**

> they end up figuring out that johnny is a freelance hitman with no agency backing him up and taeyong's agency recruits him!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
